An electronic device can include a sensor to receive user input. Some sensors obtain user input by measuring changes in an electrical property of an input-sensitive structure coupled to an external surface of the electronic device. A change in the electrical property corresponds to a change in the user's input. In one example, a change in the resistance exhibited by the input-sensitive structure corresponds to a change in a magnitude of force applied by a user to a display of the electronic device.
However, the electrical property can also change as a result of external influences unrelated to user input. For example, the input-sensitive structure can deform or degrade, progressively changing one or more electrical properties of the structure in a manner unrelated to user input. Over time, the sensor's measurement of the electrical property of the input-sensitive structure may result in progressively inaccurate and/or imprecise interpretations of user input.